


Little Parker

by SophieD



Series: Leverage [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Pet, animal - Freeform, friend, sugar glider, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has a friend to introduce to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of my little Rizki who loves to sleep inside my shirt

Nate sighs loudly. “Where the hell is Parker?”

Hardison shrugs. “She said she had to pick something up on the way in.”

As if on cue, Parker comes through the door, stripping off a black hoodie. The rest of her clothes are black as well, a tight tank, capri tights and her black Converse. No one has any doubt about what her ‘errand’ involved. She heads straight to the kitchen and pours herself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Nate sighs again. “Run it Hardison!” He says as Parker plops herself onto the couch next to Sophie.

Something catches Sophie’s attention and she finds herself staring at Parker’s chest.

“Parker…” She says in her English drawl, “There is something between your breasts. And I think it just moved.”

Hardison chokes on his soda while Eliot just watches with amusement. Nate mumbles something about the lack of discipline on his team but he knows he’s just going to have to wait them out.

“Oh that’s just Little Parker.” She says as she picks out a piece of cereal and drops it down the front of her shirt. Hardison chokes again.

She pulls the front of her shirt out and sticks her hand down.

“Ya wanna see?” she asks as she pulls something out and shoves it into Sophie’s face. Sophie jumps back into the cushions with a squeal.

“Parker! What is that? Is that a rat?”

Eliot can’t contain his humor anymore and laughs out loud. Parker glares at him.

“Shhh. You’re scaring him.”

She turns her attention back to Sophie who has come a bit closer to see what it is that Parker actually has.  
“It’s not a rat. He’s my sugar baby.”

She opens her hand a bit so Sophie can see. The creature is smaller than a rat but larger than a mouse. His face is distinctly opossum like with a pink nose and beady black eyes. Unlike a rat or opossum, his long tail is covered in grey fur and he has a black stripe starting on his forehead and running the length of his body.

Sophie reaches out a finger and touches the top of the critter’s head.

“He’s so soft.” She says.

The creature reaches out a small hand showing off a paw with fingers and long curved nails. He also seems to have excess skin attached to his arm and connected to his body. He gently takes hold of Sophie’s finger and she smiles. Suddenly the small animal moves, running quickly up Sophie’s arm and diving down the front of her shirt. She squeals again.

“Get it out! Get it out!”

Eliot laughs again. “Y’all need some help there? I could get him outa there for ya.”

Both Sophie and Parker glare at him this time.

“He’s not going to bite me is he?”

Parker shakes her head. “Nah. Well maybe. But it doesn’t hurt much.”

“That’s a very sensitive area Parker. What is he doing?”

Parker shrugs. “He likes to be warm. He’ll just hang out there. Probably sleep.”

Sophie peeks down the front of her shirt to see the furry bundle nestled between her breasts, curled up with his tail looped over his shoulders. He peers at her, blinking several times and, with a nose twitch, pulls his tail over his little black eyes.

Nate has finally given up on getting any work done and has wandered to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. Eliot is still greatly amused and offers again to get the thing out of Sophie’s shirt. Meanwhile Hardison, in between staring at Sophie’s chest, has been typing away on his keyboard.

“Got it!”

On wall of screens appear photos of a small Australian marsupial called a Sugar Glider. Both Sophie and Parker respond with a simultaneous “awwww.”

“Whoa! He can fly?” Hardison asks.

Parker nods. “Across the room if he wants to.”

Nate comes back into the room, Scotch in hand.

“How long have you had this thing Parker? Is he always down your shirt? You know you can’t take him on jobs. Right?”

Parker shrugs. “I dunno. Took him out for his first job this morning and he did great. We stole a little Jade animal from the Asian museum. Wanna see?”

Nate finishes his drink while Parker shows off again. Finally, when everyone settles back into their places, he looks to Hardison.

  
“Run it!”

     

 


End file.
